


FRIENDS.

by HEARTBROKEN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Friends, F/F, Femslash, I Blame Tumblr, I wrote this instead of homework, M/M, Songfic, and they fall in love, but its really cute, but they dont talk about it for a very very long time, did i spell that right lmao, harry and ron sleep in the same bed, idek why i do, its actually a really cute fic in my opinion, like very very long, mostly harry/ron slash, no one ships harry and ron, no written smut, non epilouge compliant, okay so basically, side hermione/ginny, they feel safe in each others arms :'), try nine years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTBROKEN/pseuds/HEARTBROKEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Friends just sleep in another bed,"</p><p>A conversation takes place nine years late, about certain sleeping arrangements and unspoken events that happened in the Fifth Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FRIENDS.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been obsessed with this ship. I think it's quite lovely, and I love this song. So, this is the result.

**_We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._ **  
**_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,_**  
**_and if they find out, will it all go wrong?_**  
**_And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._**

 

It started in the fifth year, when after Harry was done talking to everyone else, he would come back to Ron. One night, when the two of them opted out of a major party. So it was just two hormone-raged boys alone in a dorm, what the hell did you expect? They never talked about it or acted differently, they never got awkward. But it still happened.

It was all very confusing, especially that night.

 

 

>    "Hey," Harry mumbled, falling into his bed. It'd been a very long day, and an even longer week. The world was slowly evolving around him, in anticipation for what was next, and it was all too weird and strange. Harry hated it.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked wearily. Harry didn't know why Ron was still even his friend, when all Harry did was trouble him. Don't get him wrong, Harry is very grateful for him. Harry quite liked Ron. He never tried to analyze how he felt towards him; they've only ever really fought once, because he was Ron. He didn't need to be anyone around Ron, and that was a very rare thing.

"I'm fine." Harry said, lifting his head up from the pillow it was in. He sounded harsher than he felt, but he was too tired to apologize.

Ron stopped what he was doing and walked over to Harry, lying opposite of him. He stared at Harry until he looked at him.

"Harry..." Ron whispered.

The raven haired boy lifted his head from the pillow and looked at Ron with the most innocent, stressed, and scared eyes he had ever seen.

"It's all just too much, you know? Everything. The rumors, the organizing an army, the nightmares, classes, finding time to breathe - it's all so much and I can't go on like this."

Ron hugged him, trying to comfort the boy. "It's alright. I would be worried if you weren't overwhelmed like this. But just remember I'm here okay?"

Harry looked at Ron, and they probably stared at each other for a good two minutes. Then, at the same time, both boys jumped together and pressed their lips on one another. Neither boy was thinking, but both wanted this. Ron wasn't thinking about how he tasted of cherries, and Harry was very busy Not-Thinking about how much he seemed to need this.

"What are we doing?" Ron breathed as Harry took his shirt off, before going back at their lips.

"I don't know but I'm not stopping," Harry whispered while he forced Ron to take his shirt off, pushing him back so he was on top of the fiery - haired boy.

 

* * *

  
  
**_Friends just sleep in another bed,_**  
**_and friends don't treat me like you do._**  
**_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_**  
**_but my friends won't love me like you._**  
**_No, my friends won't love me like you._**

 

Harry had slept in Ron's bed since first year. It happened very closely after the troll incident.

They never talked about it. Harry never asked, he just moved over and wrapped his arm around Ron. Ron did this every night for a month, before he ended up just crawling into Harry's bed first. The others had theories about them, but they never thought it was strange at all.

Second year, the same happened. Both had to wake each other up from bad dreams frequently; having nightmares about Ron's sister, spiders, Tom Riddle, Hermione, a basilisk, Malfoy, the Chamber of Secrets - they needed each other. But then again, they were only children.

Third year, Harry moved into Ron's bed the first night because he was terrified of dementors, and Ron made him feel safe. This was the year most boys started noticing girls and trying to flirt with them, but for some reason Harry and Ron never seemed interested. They had more important things on their minds.

Fourth year, Ron and Harry fought. Neither ever slept. Both were missing the rhythm of the other sleeping, the stillness they felt together, it took weeks for either to get even an hour of sleep. They eventually got back into the same bed, after the second task. Again, neither spoke. They kept putting off this conversation.

Next year, eventually, Ron wasn't enough to stop Harry's nightmares. He had to let Harry have them. He would never wake him up, it was too important for him to be asleep. On a few rare occasions, Harry would start crying. That was the only time Ron would wake Harry up. Harry always told Ron his nightmares, even when he didn't want to. Ron would plead to know and Harry didn't stand a chance against his soft, blue eyes.

Sixth year, things changed. They stopped for months during and after Hurricane Lavender. Harry missed Ron dearly, but he was not going to go crawling back to Ron. But, all the same, Ron crawled into Harry's bed just before dawn one night in March. Harry wasn't asleep, but he was a lot closer to it as soon as Ron was there. Harry instinctively moved closer to Ron, subcon wrapping his arm around him. Then he finally slept.

 

> "Harry," Ron whispered as the sun began to rise. Harry was truly sleeping. Ron new because his breathing had fallen into that pattern that meant he was peacefully and truly asleep.

Ron sighed. "I love you," He whispered, unable to keep going on without saying that - whether he was asleep or not.

Harry showed no sign of hearing him, so Ron just moved closer to his cold skin, trying to warm up.

Although, Harry did hear him. He smiled as he slept, knowing that Ron did love him.

The horcrux hunting year was the hardest. They couldn't share a bed, because 1) they were in a tent, 2) Hermione didn't know, and 3) Harry slept anyway. Nightmares, but he still slept.

Hermione could only barely understand why Harry was so hurt by what Ron said in their fight. She understood, but it cut more than just that part of him.

 _"You have no family!"_ because Harry considered them as family, which was true, but he'd hoped that Ron would one day be his family. His partner.

It was a stupid, silly fantasy. Ron didn't mean what he said the year before, about loving him. In fact, Harry probably hallucinated it. Yes, he hallucinated all of it.

When Ron came back, they didn't talk about of it. Ron would only ever say it once, but he came back for Harry. To see him, hear his laugh, his rhythmic breathing patterns, to look into his eyes that were way too dim for his age.

They needed each other.

 

* * *

  
  
**_We're not friends, we could be anything._**  
**_If we try to keep those secrets safe._**  
**_No one will find out if it all went wrong._**  
**_They'll never know what we've been through._**

 

After Voldemort was dead, Harry and Ron bought a flat together. Hermione was busy with school, and it was just the two of them.

Buying beds was almost awkward. They did have two, but both knew they would only ever need one. Neither suggested that they'd need one in case the other had a partner come over. Neither ever showed an interest in females (other than Hermione), but no one thought that was peculiar. Their friends probably thought that they were going to end up together anyway.

After Hermione graduated, she bought a flat next to Ron & Harry's with Ginny. Apparently, Hermione and Ginny were now the best of friends. Her time was often spent with Ginny, instead of Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron's flat was always dirty. That was, until Harry decided that he could sleep alone now. His nightmares were diminishing; and being so close to someone he loved but whom he could never really fully fall in love with because his love was unrequited - it was starting to  ~~hurt~~  shatter him.

That was when Ron started cleaning instead of sleeping. The flat always looked immaculate compared to the night before, but Harry never said anything. He pretended not to notice the bags under Ron's eyes, or the ones under his.

"We'll be fine eventually."

Or, at least that's what Harry murmured to himself every night before he slept and every morning when he woke.

 

* * *

  
  
**_So I could take the back road,_**  
**_but your eyes'll lead me straight back home._**  
**_And if you know me like I know you,_**  
_**you should love me, you should know**._

 

One night, all hell broke loose. It was two days after Hermione and Ginny came out to them, even though they didn't need to because both Harry and Ron could hear both of them and their night time activities, which disturbed them endlessly.

And it was also one day after Hermione and Ron had a very loud talk, about what Harry could only guess. But she and him hadn't spoken since, but then again neither had him and Harry. He and Harry don't have very many stable, complete conversations nowadays, but it was okay. Everything was okay. Just peachy.

The morning started out normally, not a spec of dirt or dust anywhere, both drinking too much coffee than anything healthy. Harry spent the afternoon with Ginny. He didn't see why Hermione was so upset about that. Ginny mostly talked about Hermione, her skin and her eyes and her hair and her laugh - Harry had to tell her to stop so that he himself didn't fall in love with her. She had nothing to worry about, he and Gin were only friends. He didn't get it.

When he came back that night, he knew something about Ron was different. Ron had a motive, a task, and he wouldn't tell Harry what it was - which caused the fighting.

"Why so tense?"

"I'm not tense!"

"Okay, fine, you're not tense. Calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Are you listening to yourself? You are certainly not calm."

Ron stood up, slamming his book down on the coffee table. Harry jumped, not remembering seeing Ron so mad since that night he left last year. "What do you know Harry? You don't know a thing about me." Which obviously not true, Harry knew the most about him. For crying out loud, he was his best mate!

Harry stood up, offended and hurt. "Excuse me?"

Ron narrowed his blue eyes that seemed to only grow more and more sad the more he spoke. But other than that, he appeared angry. Very angry. "You heard me! You don't know anything about me, Harry James Fucking Potter."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Was Ron serious? "Fine, Ronald Fucking Weasley, play this game. I don't care. I don't care one bit." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. Now, he was angry.

"Damn right you don't care." Ron mumbled under his breath.

"What the hell is all of this about? What the hell Ron!"

"Bloody hell Harry, do you ever shut up?"

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

Ron groaned. "Why the hell should I? You don't even bloody care?"

"To hell with this 'I don't care' shite Ron! You bloody know that I care!" It offended Harry a great deal that Ron was accusing Harry of not caring; about him or about anything. Because, he did. A lot.

"Oh really? You care? Is that why you suddenly fucking switched beds -"

"Is that what this is really all about?" Harry shouted. "The beds? The bloody beds? So now you wanna talk about this whole fucking sleeping thing?"

Ron seemed to only grow taller and bigger, while Harry kept getting smaller. Ron was hurting him, but he couldn't let him know that. "What is there to talk about?" He then turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Harry mumbled under his breath. "What did you do to him?"

"Yeah, blame it on Hermione! She's not the one who's too scared to talk about a bloody bed!"

"Last I recalled, Ronald, it was _you_ who didn't want to talk about it!"

"Fuck you." Ron said, slamming the door shut as he left. It took everything Harry had not to break down, because he knew Ron would be back very soon. There was nowhere he could go besides Hermione and Ginny's, but they're gonna turn him away and tell him to come back.

He came back ten minutes later, seemingly angrier than before. Harry could hear him fighting with Ginny and Hermione, but he still knew nothing about why.

"What, did your _girlfriend_ dump you?"

"Shut it Potter!"

"Oh, surnames now Weasley? Really?"

Ron glared at Harry. "At least I'm not the only one with my surname, Potter; at least I _have a family!"_ He seemed to scream the last part.

It hurt more the second time than the first. Harry's eyes watered, but he never quit fighting. He refused to be vulnerable.

"At least my mother loved me!" Harry regretted it the second it came out of his mouth. Molly did love Ron quite a bit, but Ron thought he was least loved. But he wasn't.

Ron stopped pacing. "Take it back right now Potter, take it back!"

"Why? You never take back anything you say! Ever! You just say it, and pretend you were the only one hurt! You pretend you're the only victim!" Harry was referring to their fights last year, and in Fourth Year. It was true, as much as it hurt to speak. But it wasn't a very big deal.

"Forgive me; at least I didn't act like a heartless hero. At least I had emotion, unlike everyone's favorite chosen one!" Somehow, Harry knew he was talking about that one night in the Fifth Year. That forgotten night, four years ago, seeming centuries old. But it was still very fresh, how his skin felt pressed against Ron's, how Ron tasted, everything.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ron kept going.

"Hermione always loved you more. You two were the best of friends. Ginny and the twins definitely preferred you, and I'm their brother! All the teachers absolutely adored you, except Snape, and he was protecting you. He loved your mother. Even my parents love you more! Who would want me, as opposed to Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived? The chosen one? Hm? What about Ron? Who even is Ron! Oh yeah, no one! I'm no one, Potter, and no one cares. Not even someone whom I shared a bed with for nine years. Save it, because I don't want to hear it."

 

Two hours and too much tea later, Harry quietly opened Ron's door. Ron was asleep.

He got ready for bed, and then came back. He slept in Ron's bed that night, not facing him. He was at the very edge of the bed. The emerald eyed boy was crying silently, salty tears falling onto his pillow. He just needed to be near Ron.

 

* * *

  
  
**_Friends just sleep in another bed,_**  
**_and friends don't treat me like you do._**  
**_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_**  
**_but my friends won't love me like you._**  
**_No, my friends won't love me like you._**

 

The next morning, Harry woke before Ron. Albeit, when Ron woke up due to the bright sunlight shining in his eyes, he knew Harry had slept on the other side of the bed. There were tear stains, and it smelled of dull spearmint and cherries.

Ron hit himself in the face with a pillow as his memory flooded back. He hadn't felt like this since he woke up the morning after their incident in the fifth year, when he and Harry uncaringly loved. The morning after he almost screamed, because they really did look like they'd had sex. Harry was worse though, with a small limp for a week or so. But Ron was the one with all the love-bites on him. He wasn't embarrassed of the memory, not in the slightest. He wishes he could relive that moment now, to take his mind off of the fighting.

When he walked into the kitchen, he realized he was alone in the flat. He honestly wouldn't blame Harry if he left.

He turned on the Muggle television, watching some show titled _Psych,_ when the front door opened. Harry seemed shocked to see Ron out of bed, and still here. Harry didn't seem to know what to do, what direction to turn, or where he should be. So, Ron scooted over and turned off the television.

"I'm sorry." Ron said, looking Harry in the face. Harry was sitting now, staring at his feet.

"I'm sorry for giving you reasons to yell." Harry whispered.

Ron's heart broke at the thought of Harry thinking he caused this.

"No, Harry, it wasn't your fault even in the slightest. This has to happen at some point."

"What does?" Harry asked, probably genuinely confused. He looked really adorable. If Ron had ever seen anything cute, it was him.

"This conversation. About the beds, the sleeping arrangement," Ron took a deep breath, "And, um, that one night in the Fifth Year."

Harry's breath hitched. "Okay, well, as you said, is there even anything to talk about?"

Ron sighed. "Yes Harry, there is quite a lot to talk about."

 

* * *

  
**_But then again, if we're not friends,_**  
**_someone else might love you too._**  
**_And then again, if we're not friends,_**  
**_there'd be nothing I could do, and that's why_**

 

"So, why did you get into my bed that night after the troll incident on Halloween?"

Harry sighed. "Because I was scared, and I realized that it had been ten years since my parents died. And you always seemed to make me feel safer."

Ron smiled. "And that stuck, but we were only children. We didn't know anything." Ron sighed. "And it happened again, more loosely though, until I needed you in the Second Year."

"Right. And I needed you straight away Third Year because of the fact that I thought Sirius Black was trying to kill me."

"Mhm. And Fourth Year, I didn't sleep until I was in your bed again after the second task. I truly am sorry for fighting with you, really. I was stupid; I still am pretty stupid though, so."

Harry laughed. Ron loved his laugh. It was rare, but beautiful. Absolutely perfect.

"Fifth Year..." Harry trailed off.

"I don't have any excuses." Ron said.

"Me neither."

"We'll come back to this. Sixth Year?" Ron said, obviously trying to avoid awkwardness. Because, well, this could end up being a _very_ awkward conversation.

"Nothing really, but I didn't sleep in your bed during Hurricane Lavender."

Ron laughed at that. "Yeah, why was that?"

"You had a girlfriend, you didn't need me." Harry said in a small, fragile voice. He seemed afraid or something, afraid of what Ron might say next.

"I always needed you Harry. I never even liked her. She just liked me, so I figured that this is what I was supposed to do. I never liked her, and I missed you. I'm sorry. But eventually I did get back into your bed." Ron smiled.  
Harry's eyes trailed off into the distance, which was almost never a good sign. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I remember something, the night you got back into my bed. You said something, but I don't think I was supposed to hear it because I was supposed to be asleep. But I did, and I thought it was real up until you left the next year. Now I don't know what to think."

Ron's face fell, flushing of all colours. "You didn't hallucinate it. I said it. And that's the same reason that I went through with the thing in the Fifth Year."

Harry's face turned the color of a strawberry. Not a tomato, but a lovely strawberry colour. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then what was it that you said?" Harry asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I said _I love you."_ Ron let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized that he'd been holding.

Harry smiled, and began to speak. "The next year, I missed you. I hardly slept. Hermione's breathing rhythm is fine, but it wasn't yours. I couldn't sleep. It was especially hard knowing that you were right there, but it was even harder after you left. Especially after you said it, because Ron, you're my family. I'm home when I'm with you. I feel safe. Because, Ron Weasley, I, Harry Potter, have fallen in love with you. And that is why I did that in the Fifth Year, it is because I love you."

 

* * *

  
**_Friends should sleep in other beds._**  
**_And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do._**  
**_And I know that there's a limit to everything._**  
**_But my friends won't love me like you._**  
**_No, my friends won't love me like you do._**  
**_Oh, my friends will never love me like you._**

 

Ron jumped on Harry, kissing him with as much passion as he possessed. Ron eventually stood up, taking harry with him. "Jump," He whispered quietly. Harry obliged, and jumped. Ron caught him and carried him back to their room, pressing them against the wall.

He took of his own and Harry's shirt, and Harry flipped them so he was pressed against the wall. Harry went down, until soon he was giving Ron a blowjob.

 

Yes, Ron fucked Harry. That happened. Both men were lying naked in their bed after, Harry wrapped safely in Ron's arms.

"You know what Hermione and I were fighting about?"

"No, I don't. What was it?" Harry whispered, his warm breath on Ron's neck.

Ron sighed, moving his blue eyes to Harry's green ones. "They wanted me to tell you that I loved you."

Harry smiled into Ron's Harry, trying to cuddle closer to him, which was basically impossible.

"I think we should make this sleeping arrangement permanent. Harry, will you be my boyfriend?

"Well of course, silly." Harry said, kissing the top of Ron's head.

**Author's Note:**

> oh ik about all the errors lmao oh well screw em


End file.
